DemonNarutoAngel
by Death Boo
Summary: DNAngelNaruto fusion. Daisuke is Naruto, Kyubi is Dark, if Risu is Sakura, then who is Riku? if Satoshi is Sasuke, what part does Itachi play? pilot chapter, Review plz!


Demon.Naruto.Angel

Benjamin Shinar

This is a new story I've been thinking about for quite some time, it's a fusion between D.N.Angel's plot to Naruto's set of characters, of course there are slight changes, but I think I managed to stay true to both.

Anyway, this chapter is only a pilot chapter which means, if you like it and want more, tell me and I'll do my best to bring you the next chapter as fast as I can, but I can't promise anything.

_Italics_: Naruto, talk and thoughts.

**Bold**: Kyubi, talk, thoughts and writings

The lines mean scene, point of view and time changes.

                    "The forth! He has been attacked! Call the med nins!"

"Oh my god! Who could have done it! Forget about the medicals! Get the ANBU here before he gets a chance to kill anyone else!"

                       "there's a note here! It was placed after the murder occurred!"

"so? What does it say? Is he trying to tease us? Is it possible to learn any thing from it?"

           "It says, '**I killed the Hokage' **and is signed with a paw!"

                              In this country, it's modern day reality. 

                       The phantom demon's name is called "**KYUBI**".

                              His identity?            No one knows.

Chapter 1: [no name yet]

"Stop doing this every morning, Naruto! You know I don't like you that way!"

         _First love never comes true, first dreams never become reality._

"_Oh, I see, Sakura chan_"

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, rejected again by Sakura, even though it's my 14th birthday, it means nothing to everyone, so why should it mean something to me?_

"Sakura-chan… did you really turn down Naruto? But he's so… Naruto is really…" Hinata asked her sister, they were twins, the shy and silent Hinata and the loud Sakura.

"of course I did! I do it every morning! Why can't he understand my boyfriend has to be someone cool and not just a useless wimp?"

_She didn't notice I'm sitting behind her, she didn't notice me, she had her mind fixed on one guy, the guy which I hate the most._

"Naruto!"

_The guy I hate the most, Uchiha Sasuke, he has everything I could ever want and he doesn't even give a damn about it_.

"Earth to NARUTO!"

"_what is it?_" 

_Kiba, my only friend._

"Something big is gunna happen tonight!"

_Here I'm doing it again, lying to myself_.

"I just got to be there, but I'm on cleaning duty today, so if you don't mind..."

_Kiba isn't a friend, he just someone that talks to me when he has news to share, a complete loud mouth_.

"Great, Naruto! Don't worry, I'll get you some of exclusive panty's from Sakura-chan's closest, what do you say about that? Uh?"

_Like I care, like he'll remember talking to me, like anyone would._

_Another day, another time covering up for Kiba, this time is the library of scrolls, just a dusty tomb without any life inside._

_On second thought, it'd be just like going home, nobody will care it's my birthday, but at least I'll be doing someone a favor._

_And here I did it again._

_The only reason I keep doing things for Kiba is because I'm afraid, afraid of complete silence, that's why I keep going after Sakura as well, if I stop doing things like that, then the silence will take over me completely._

_The whole day will pass, until the next time someone will ask me for a favor or I'll try hitting on Sakura, my mouth shall be sealed, nobody will talk to me, nobody will listen._

----------------------------*----------------------------------

_Damn it, Kiba gave me the wrong key, now I'll have to walk to Kakashi's office and get the right key, another walk in the hallways of leaf ninja academy._

"Who is there? Is something wrong?"  
  
_Shit, it's him, Sasuke, walking around the place like a fucking king just because his brother is the ANBU leader, what the hell is he doing at the academy at this time of the night? Doesn't he have any other people to act superior at? Can't he go and actually give a look at all his female fan clubs_?

"_It's just me, I took the wrong key_"

_I hate it, bowing down before that idiot._

"then you better go to Kakashi and get yourself the right key"  
  


_I cant stand being around him! I just can't stand him!_

_Everybody thinks Sasuke is so great; he's always first at everything, Tai, Gen and Ninjutsu. Even when he's ignoring them everyone assumes he's just thinking about something deep and philosophical they don't have a chance to comprehend._

"Don't lose your self while trying to think, dobe, just get the key from Kakashi and do what you have to do" 

_Does he get any particular kick out of making fun of me? Is it his own special form of entertainment?_

_Wait a second! It's not just that, he's actually questioning my abilities! I know that if it was him in my place, then he would just easily pick the lock and get inside. He has done it many times before just to show off_.

"_I'll show ya... just look at this!_"

"_ha! Did you see it Sasuke? Only three seconds to open this lock, I bet you can't do better than this_!"

"                  "

_Typical, I do something great and no one's is around to see, not that it would matter if they were, the best I could ever get from anybody is "nice" or something along those lines, just another mask to their "I don't know you, you don't exist" way of thinking._

_Heck, so many scrolls to organize, there's no chance I'll end it before the closing time of the Ichkaru Ramen, it's even too hopeless to work hard, I can work as slowly as I want, it's not like I have anyone home waiting for me._

"_But still, being alone alone is better than being alone in a crowd_"

_I'm so pathetic, talking to myself, but I'm right nevertheless, I do rather get home than stay at the academy._

                        ------------------------*--------------------------

                                                            *swish*

                                                                              *zap* *zap* *zap* *zap* *zap* *zap*

                                *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

                                          *whip* *whip* *whip*

                                                   *cram*

_Why do they even bother? Each day they set my room up with new traps, just because we're orphans doesn't mean we all are losers without training, just because we don't have a family doesn't mean they have to make it even more unwelcoming._

                  *ding* *ding* *ding*

_Great, __12 o'clock__, I still need to shower_.

                      *ding* * ding* *ding*

         *shhhep*

_Absolutely great, my jacket decided to fall to pieces for no visible reason._

                        *ding* *ding* *ding*

                 *shhrarrrrap!*          *chouuuuuura!*

_Even better, it's really falling a part, and I'm broke, I'll have to walk around with it for at least another month._

_Why do I bother? What am I trying to achieve? Just becoming the head of the city? And then what?_

_I don't want to think about it, if I try to hard then I'll see how pointless being hokage is, and then what will be left for me_?

                             *ding* *ding* *ding*

**                          "if you need the jacket that much, why don't you just steal it?"**

"_who said that!?!_"

     **"it's not as if anyone will recognize you now, you can do anything you want"**

"_show yourself! Where are you?! Who are you!?!_"

                                  **"hmmn, silly kid, just look at the mirror"**

                         _ I look much taller._

_                          My hair color is now blood red._

_                          I have two long ears._

_                          I'm much more muscular_

_                          There are nine tails coming out of my back,_

_                                        I'm not myself anymore_

                                                   **"that's right, kid"**

                                                      _But who am I_?

**                         "you're me, and that means you can be whoever you want to be"    **

                                                         "_so who are you?_"

**                                      "The demon of legends.**

**                        The beast with nine tails that bring destruction.**

**                             The most feared thief to ever exist**

**                                 The deadliest ninja to live**

**                                The phantom that hides in the shadow**

**                                              The Kyubi"**

"_I don't want to be you! I want to be myself again!_"

                                 "**For that you'll need to get the scroll of forbidden seals**"

"_Why do I need that?"_

                              "**To seal me inside, and then to unseal me whenever you need**"

"_Where can I find that scroll?_"

                                  "**At the ninja academy offices, where else did you think?**"

"_Wonderful, I'm going back to that place_"

                             "**Unless, of course, you'd rather stay in this body forever**" 

"_I'll pass, getting that scroll sounds like a better idea each moment_"

                              |*|-----------------/*\-----------------|*|

"hey, Sasuke! You're here too, so I guess my dad wasn't deceiving me! Something serious is going on tonight, am I right?"

"………………….."

"come on, Sasuke! Don't be so cold… I just want to be part of the action for once, I even got Naruto to do my cleaning routine!"

"…………….! You say got Naruto inside the academy building?! That's great Kiba, I'll make sure you get an exclusive!"

"what does that have to do with anything? Sasuke!"

"Later, Kiba. Everyone! Spread out in the building, we're gunna stop this legend once and for all!"

                    (#)----------*****&&&*&&&*****----------(#)

_Shit, what are all the ANBU doing around? Did something happen? Or are they waiting for something? Kiba did say a big event will be unfolded today; it might be for my advantage, no one will notice the theft until I'm gone._

    "**What are you waiting for? Transform yourself and infiltrate the building**"       

_ Easier said than done, I'm still an academy student and the place is littered with elite ANBU, what chance do I stand?_

                         "**But you aren't an academy student anymore**

**                                 you're now the phantom shinobi**

**                                  you can do anything you want**" 

               "_But that's not what I want to be! I want to be myself!_"

                   "**Then you better get the scroll as fast as you can**"

                      *********/...$...\----------^$^----------/...$...\*********

A shady man jumped between the roofs, it wasn't much of a rare sight in this area, over one tenth of the population had some sort of ninja training, and around this particular spot of the city, it was rare not to see a shinobi of some level of expertise. 

                                                  "_Henge!_" 

The man smiled beneath his mask, his new body was very fitting for Ninjutsu, he looked at the academy, many chunin surrounded it and he could see ANBU members passing by the windows.

                   "**Now all you have to do is to get inside and take the scroll**"

That was the part which worried Naruto, he might have looked like an ANBU, but anyone who would talk to him would easily see that he was just a fake, even by the way he moves.

_But still, I must do it, so that I can keep being me._

Naruto took a deep breath and started walking towards the building, for once, praying that no one will notice him. He passed through the crowd, they all stepped back to allow the ANBU to pass quickly, then he heard a familiar voice.

                      "You there, can you tell us what's going on? I've been pulled out of my                         office in the middle of the night! At least let me go take my papers                                back, and if you knew it was going to happen, couldn't you have given                         us a proper warning and time to organize ourselves?"     

_Iruka-sensei, the one guy in the academy that ever treated me somewhere close to nice, he's a chunin and a teacher in basic ninjutsu classes, and here I have to lie even to him._

Naruto kept walking, buzzing off the Chunin with a rude snarf, he couldn't stay in his second body, not now, and not anytime else, even if it meant hurting other people.

                          "**Now, that's the spirit of the Kyubi Ninja**

**                                  going after your own goals no matter what**

**                                                     you might actually make a decent job as me**"

                   "_Don't bullshit me, after this, I'm never going to turn into you again,                                             and I'll continue my life on my own_"

   "**You talk like you have a choice, it'll be fun watching you realize that your sole                                               destiny is to be my altar ego**"

                      -----------------()#()^&^()#()-----------------

"Wow, can you believe it? After fourteen years of absence, they say the Kyubi is coming back, and they sure are getting existed 'bout it!" it was Rock Lee, one of the best genins of the leaf city.  

"it sure is something big,,, they say that every time he appeared he started out by small thefts and eventually pulled off some amazing operation that shocked the entire fire country, like fourteen years ago…" Tenten started to say, she was stopped by their third team member, Neji.

"He killed the forth Hokage? Don't tell me you believe that crap, it was probably some inside dispute and they blamed the 'almighty' phantom shinobi on this murder, you two are so gullible…"

The three continued to chatter among themselves while Naruto walked next to them, his mind was already overloading from what happened until then.

_So, they are waiting for me? How could they know the Kyubi will be here tonight…_

                                  "_But still it means only one thing_"

                   "**They've challenged you to steal the scroll, what will you do?"**

 "_I won't back down on my words_"

                                "**Exactly what I expected, now, it's…**"

                                                  "_Party time_"

                             !-----!$!====(@*^*@) ====!$!-----!

On that night, chaos engulfed the academy, in a feat not seen in over a century; the whole ANBU team was left in the dark as a thief broke their absolute domination over the field of spying. Even days later, no one understood how was the operation done, some say he killed all the ANBU in his way, but it was quickly denied when the leaf council ordered an ANBU march to show that there were no casualties.

Other said the Kyubi turned himself invisible and walked right past the guars and took the scroll from under their noses, the ANBU leader, Itachi, denied that also, he claimed that the ANBU guards don't need to see their targets to fight them, he promised the Hokage to investigate thoroughly on how the theft was done. 

His brother, Sasuke, However, had a pretty good idea about the way things happened that night, after all, he got to talk with the culprit.

                                        _______ (___flashback___) ________

"so, you've managed to get here… how foolish it was, to get all the ANBU into the academy, all they did was to interrupt each other, wasn't it?"

"…………."

_Damn, what's Sasuke doing here?_

"But still, it just won't feel right to let you in, and besides, you need this kind of warm up just to get back into action, don't you?"

_Hmnph, so Sasuke thinks he's so much better than everyone else, I'd just love to totally embrace him now_!

"so, my guess was right, you need the scroll of seals to separate yourself, you haven't fully emerged yet, ain't I right, Kyubi?"

without a moment's notice, Sasuke's kick connected to Naruto's body, sending him flying to the wall.

"it just proves what I thought, the real Kyubi would have dodged a simple kick such as that, I wasn't even trying, the next one will be the last, and I'll fully surpass my brother"

                              "**Stall him a bit, Naruto, we need time**"

Naruto didn't understand what the Kyubi meant, but if it meant victory over Sasuke, he'd gladly walk the depths of hell.

"_You're probably right, on whatever you're talking about, but tell me this, how did you know I was coming_?"

Sasuke just smiled as he threw another punch at Naruto's face, pounding him to the floor. Before Naruto could respond, he already felt how his body was suddenly covered by ropes which rendered him immobile.

"Giving up so easily? Then I'll let you know that, since this night will be the last time you'll cause any problems. We, I, have been expecting you from the day I was born, fighting you is part of my blood, just like stealing and committing crime is part of yours', my family doesn't need the pawed notice to know you're coming, we can smell you filthy stench even through time itself…"

    "**Great, get an Uchiha to talk about himself and he'll never stop, but good**

**   job, boy, now I'll take over things, so hold back and look how the pro does it**"

a flash of light surrounded the room, it wasn't white light such as the one you'd expect from the word light, it was a light that could only be described as black, black as the abyss itself.

When the smoke cleared, two thieves stood beside Sasuke, both looked identical; they both held a scroll case that counseled the carried scroll, both had lost their shirts. 

                     "**The first tail, the first Jutsu, The Kage Bunshin**"

Sasuke almost struck the floor with a punch of hopelessness. He cursed himself inside for allowing his enemy to escape, but he showed none of his disappointment on the outside, instead, he pulled on his mask of self confidence, and smiled.

"this is a jutsu past the jounin level, which means you had to use one of the tails to perform it. And while I was blinded by the light flash, you took the scroll and hid it inside one of the containers, just like I thought the phantom shinobi would do"

            "**Run Naruto, jump out of the windows  from both sides of the halway**"

it was a new feeling for Naruto, he felt everything in double, he saw Sasuke through two pairs of eyes, and heard the Kyubi twice, he even felt the cold breeze on two different skins.

So he did as he was told, and jumped out the window, he experienced the inborn fear from falling in two different minds, and reassured himself when he remembered how many times he has jumped from higher places. 

"Damn, which one is the real Kyubi and holds the scroll? I have to gamble on this"

Sasuke let loose of the punch he was saving and struck the floor, the longest crack was to the left side, so he jumped through the left window.

 "**Now, get back in and take the scroll, we don't have all night to wager**

** He'll catch you soon**"

Only the Naruto which escaped to the right heard that, the other one was trying his best to outrun the number one rookie of the academy.

    "_so that's why there was no difference in the weight of the scroll holders, you've left the real scroll right were it was, so no matter who he chases, he'll only get farther away from the scroll, very clever _"

              "**They don't call me the phantom ninja for nothing, you know**

**                       But I sure am impressed you'd noticed it**"

Naruto climbed back into the academy, the ANBU units still hadn't noticed anything, he walked silently to the library, Sasuke was still after the other Naruto, so he wasn't expected to come back. Naruto lit up a match and looked at the floor, with the new light he could see what remained of his shirt covering something on the ground

"_that makes a training t-shirt and a jacket this adventure cost me, not to mention shortening my life by at least five years, I'm glad that this thing will be over soon_"

with that, he picked up the scroll, and focused chackra into it.

   "**You don't know how wrong you are….**

**          This thing isn't close to being over…**

**              In fact, the night is still too young… **

**                   Sit back and watch how things are truly done in this line of business**"

Naruto stepped over to the window Sasuke jumped through a few minutes ago, a new glimmer shined in his eyes, he stashed the scroll in the case and threw it out, it landed perfectly in the chimney of the building in which he lived in.

In less than a fraction of a second the shinobi jumped out, it was his first night alive since the day he sealed himself inside a newborn, and he planned to enjoy every second of it, before he would have to revert back into the kid which carried him.

                          ===========)(&*#*&)(===========

Sakura sat beside the window and looked at the moon while braiding her hair, as she finished the long process of pre-sleep hair rolls, she heard someone running below them, no one ever walked by their mansion in those hours of the night, she looked down just to catch a glimpse of red hair through the bushes.

"A burglar? I'll show him!" she screamed inside her mind, she jumped down into the garden and silently walked through it.

                     "**A beautiful girl?                  What a pleasant surprise…**

**                 I wasn't planning to have this much luck on the first try**"

"_What are you talking about? This is where Sakura lives, you better leave her out of this, you asshole!_"

  "**So, her name is Sakura… your' voice has so much fire when you talk about her**

**                              Well, I can see why, she is quite the looker**

**                     That black long hair… Pearl white eyes…Her small cute figure**

**                                    She just begs for someone to come**"

"_Black hair? White eyes? That's not Sakura, it's her sister, Hinata, Sakura has the dreamy pink hair and the cutest forehead ever…_"

           "**You mean the noisy girl which has been following us the last twenty seconds? You taste in girls is as pathetic as your fashion sense, you just don't appreciate quality when you see it**"

The crimson haired shirtless shinobi jumped up and started running on the wall vertically, he stopped moving a step before the window, he listened to her quiet breaths, her face were ten inch above his, with only a concrete wall hiding him from her, then he heard a small noise from below.

                        "**Damn that Sakura, I've been having such a moment and she ruins it**"

Hinata didn't have a chance to speak or even grasp the approach of the teenage boy, over a hundred thoughts passed through her mind; she couldn't organize any of them.  She also couldn't scream when the boy's lips were pressed against hers.

                  (@@@@@@@--------!!!!!--------@@@@@@@)

Naruto was, on quite the least, surprised and shocked from his altar ego's behavior, he was about to tell Kyubi exactly what he thought, but suddenly he felt something inside of him shaking, everything stopped being so foggy and he slowly felt himself falling back into reality, he was in his own body again.

_Please don't open your eyes, Hinata._

It was Naruto's first kiss, but he couldn't allow himself to enjoy it, this wasn't even close to how he imagined it, all he could think of was about escaping, so he did the first thing that came into mind, he turned around, and jumped.

000000000-------------------------------------------------------------------------00000000

Wow, that was partly easy (I wrote it in 3 days)  and partly hard, I've never wrriten romance before, so I'm quite worried, since D.N.Angel was based a lot on romantic relationship between the characters and there altar egos…

As I said before, if you want me to continue writing this story, then let me know, unlike my other story, I have no new chapters stored and the updates will be messed up and won't arrive weekly.

Benjamin…


End file.
